User blog:Whitestar707/Haha.. I'm always a month late I guess...
Well I guess this is always how it's been, huh? I guess I've always been the one to disappear without a trace aswell, hmmm... I stumbled upon a wiki about 2 weeks ago, nothing to do with any of this, I think it had to do with a game I was playing a lot at the time, I just wanted to look up rarity for certain items. Anyway, I didn't really notice anything until I was closing tab. As I clicked the little x, I noticed my little black profile picture in the corner that Ender drew, still as amazing as the day she submitted it. Anyway, along with that, I finall ynoticed the little notification on the bottom right corner saying, "new messages from 'Clans of the Forest Wiki." It was too late, I was already in the motion of closing the tab, but I did notice. Anyway I'm a little sad to say I honestly forgot about it for a little bit. I had my first exam literally the next day, although I do remember telling myself that once exams were done I would investigate. Clearly that didn't happen until now. Anyway, I was watching youtube videos today, and for some reason, an image of the little message notification popped into my head. So I went to a random wiki page just to get on the website, and after like 5 minutes I found myself reading a little message that Darkshine sent me. I have to say, I was a little moved I guess. I guess it made me remember all the shit we used to do. I was a lot of fun, and I miss it. I've come a long ass way from that little kid who used to play FLAB3 always under the name Greywolf... And it got me thinking, I have a really straight forward pattern. I played FLAB3 as Greywolf for a few months, made friends, we were always on with each other. I still remember their names. Galaxywolf, and Silverwolf. Then I just stopped, don't remember why. Then about a 6 months later I started feeling nostalgic... So I went back, and instead of finding a bunch of people with "wolf" in their name residing in the Hillscapes, everyone was warrior cats. I searched desperately for someone with the name "wolf" for a few days, longing to be reunited with my old friends, but to no end. Eventually, I became part of the warrior cats, quite the coincidence as I had already read a lot of the books. The first person I met would later become my biggest enemy, then Smoketail, after that Smokestar, now, God knows... There was Arcticfire, Knightstar, Airstar, Dapple, even that fucking robot kid... I'm amazed at how well I remember all of them... Sometimes I wonder, do they ever find themselves thinking about me? Or even about the old days on FLAB3 at all? I miss them, no matter how much I fought with all of them, I miss them now. It would be a long year and a half or so, Fern would join us, along with others, while people like Knight would leave. Riverclan was started, I was really proud of it. Kind of a dumb thing to be proud of, but I was. No matter how much I was hated for what I did, nobody could take away how proud I was. I would always tell myself 2 things. 1) I managed to make a clan in a dying community that surpassed even shadowclan in the number of active characters in a matter of 1 month(give or take, probably give). I may have been a tyrant, but none could deny I was a good leader. And 2) A story always needs a villain. That's right. Dapple, anyone from FLAB3, if any of you are still wondering exactly why I did the things I did, that was why. To all those who credit me with keeping the dying community alive for as long as it did(And I might sound a bit cocky, but I'm gonna be honest, I am the one who kept it alive for as long as it did) well, that was my secret. From the moment I noticed the communtiy dying, I knew what needed to happen. And I knew people wouldn't like it, that nobody would step up to do it(that would kill the prupose anyway, if everyone knows its just an act, they won't take it as seriously) So I had to be the one. And god damn I was good if I do say so myself. I would be the villain, Whitestar, the one who killed without hesitation, the one who would rebuild the community on the foundation of hate for himself. The most powerful force to drive a community together is a shared enemy, and that is a fact. But it didn't work for long. Everything dies eventually, and a community that big of people on a game where you had to be on at the same time as like 4 other people to actually make any type of story progress, that was doomed from the start, even with 30+ people. A community can't demand that type of interaction, people just aren't committed enough. So a plan was born, without my knowledge, which is completely understandable, after all, I was the villain. The community would be moved to a medium in which far less exact circumstances would be demanded. People could more or less come on whenever they wanded, leave a quick roleplay in all the spots needed for their character, then get off for the next 4 hours. Stories would move slowly, but they would atleast stay alive. Anyway, then theres me... I always leave without saying a word. This time, my fucking laptop broke. Good luck getting onto FLAB3 without that. And I had no clue about the wiki, so as far as everyone else was concerned, I just left like the others. It would be another 6-8 months before I returned, and boy did I return. I was causing problems immediately. But eventually, they would be resolved. I am a little disappointed I didn't get back in time to see Smoke again, that would have been funny as hell. Anyway, fast forward to, later, idk... Guess what, everything is dying again. I spent the first months trying to fit myself back into the community, then trying to get back as leader of Riverclan. The second I did that is the moment, I think, that everything started dying again. Jesus, what is it with me and Riverclan? Fern left very shortly after that, followed by many others. Then it was just me, Ripple, Dark and sometimes Dapple. Not even roleplaying anymore, now just desperately trying to find new ways to distract ourselves from the sad truth that was the final death of our community. We tried our damndest, but the community always dies. Honeslty I'm just happy that at the end of it all, we were friends. Anyway, that was a straight up rant. My point was supposed to be, I always come back for the nostalgia, just to be sucked into a new thing that would eventually replace the old nostalgia after it died. From the wolf stage, to FLAB3 warriors, to Warriors 2.0, now to this. This needs to stop... I'm really happy you reached out to me, I'm really sorry I'm always late to the show, but I can't keep doing this. It hurts watching the community die over and over again. It's sad, and it's frusterating, and it's not worth it. It's not healthy to keep trying when you know it's just going to fail sooner or later. Now heres where I'm a hipocryte. I would, however, absolutely adore the opportunity to have everyone come back and we can all talk like the good old days. I'm talking Dapple, Dark, Ripple, Fern, Smoke, Air, and anyone else. I know some of you have their contact info, or have the contact info of someone who has the contact info. That would be an absolutely amazing thing to happen. If I could talk to Smoke about all that shit I did and ask her what she was thinking about it all while it was happening, how she would react to me right now even. As much as it hurts me to watch people drift away, I am such a damn sucker for nostalgia that I would definatley go through it one more time if it meant talking to all of them again, for sure. I've said anyway way too much, but, anyway, I just want to say that this community has brought me such joy, sadness, anger, every emotion present in my sappy little head. I honed my love of writing here. Creating characters with backstories, writing descriptive and engaging roleplays, watching amazing stories unfold with all of you. I wouldn'y give the experiences I have had with this community up for anything. I will check this every day at 7:00 pm EST for the next week, ending next tuesday, maybe 2, and again near the end of the month. After that, if there are no replies, I am going to try and move on. Got university next year, early acceptance to all 3 of my choices. I don't mean to brag, but I got an answer from all 3 exactly 4 days after applying. Very excited. I'm not going to lie, there is no way I will never again check this after the first month, I am way too interested in how people react to the things I do for that to ever be a possibility. Also, if you want, you can contact me on Reddit. My username is TheFanciestFox. I'm still only learning how to work Reddit, so don't expect me to know how to friend you. Anyway, I guess I'll be back tomorrow, bye. Category:Blog posts